1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fences, and more particularly, to an outdoor accordion fencing system that is capable of being erected and taken down with minimal effort and positioned in a compact storage state for storage when not in use.
2. Related Art
Several different types of fences exist that are used in a wide variety of applications. Some of the common types of fences are chain link fences, wooden fences, vinyl fences or iron fences. Fences can also come in several different designs or shapes, such as a privacy fence or a picket fence. Chain link fences typically come in segments having a predetermined length. The segments of chain link fence come rolled up and may be unrolled and then attached to posts. Since chain link fences are typically made from some type of metal, they are bulky, do not tend to roll up easily for storage, and take up a large amount of space. In addition, these types of fences tend to rust and wear over time and are not easy to replace once installed.
Wooden or vinyl fences are common and can be installed in various shapes and sizes. In order to install a wooden or vinyl fence, a plurality of pieces of wood or vinyl segments is typically purchased. The pieces of wood or vinyl segments are then connected to pieces of wood that are connected horizontally between a pair of posts. As readily apparent, it takes a considerable amount of time and effort to install each section of fence. Once installed, these types of fences are typically not taken down because of the amount of effort that goes into their construction. Iron fences have most of the qualities of wooden or vinyl fences except the pieces that make up the fence are made from iron.
The problem with all known types of fences is that once erected, they are extremely difficult to take down. As a result, once the fence is installed, it is typically not taken down for several years. In addition, when installing these types of fences it takes a considerable amount of time and effort. Hundreds of pieces typically need to be connected together to create an entire fenced in area. Storing the materials needed to create these types of fences also takes up a considerable amount of space.
As a result of the aforementioned problems, a need exists for a fencing system that is capable of quickly being erected and taken down as well as conserving space when taken down and placed in storage.